


Саванна, Джорджия

by Sandrahunta



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island & Related Fandoms, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrahunta/pseuds/Sandrahunta
Summary: Последние дни капитана Флинта





	

\- Дерби! Еще рома!  
Простыни намокли. Капитан был в горячке. Его грудь тяжело поднималась, он рывками втягивал воздух - но не мог отдышаться, он пил - но не мог напиться, он не приходил в себя больше суток - но так и не смог заснуть. Билли не спал вместе с ним. Под потолком кружились мухи. Коптил фитиль. На лестнице послышались шаги.  
\- Дерби!  
Шаги смолкли.  
\- Я принесу.  
Говорить с ним было бесполезно, но Билли все равно отвечал ему - каждый раз. На краткий миг, удавалось поверить, что все идет своим чередом. Потом этот миг проходил, и наступало время для нового сомнения, и нового вранья, и новой мимолетной передышки. И так они жили - каждый из них, вся команда, - день за днем, мало по малу, вот уже третий год.  
Билли вышел из комнаты. Девчонка стояла в углу, держала в руках поднос и не решалась двинуться дальше. Она вздрогнула, когда Билли вышел на свет. На носу у нее были веснушки. Кожа была молочно-белая, а щеки обгорели на солнце. В ее страхе была давно забытая, абсолютная чистота. Она не боялась за себя. Она боялась их. Не важно, как вежлив был Билли с хозяином таверны. Не важно, как слаб был Флинт, когда Билли помог ему взойти наверх. Не важно было то, что они исправно платили - и то, что у побережья Джорджии они не брали добычу. Она знала, что они есть смерть, безумие и боль, и Билли был благодарен ей. Она вряд ли умела читать и с трудом подсчитывала свой заработок, она, скорее всего, была не слишком умна. Но никакими гладкими речами, никакими разумными доводами, сладкими обещаниями и страстными воззваниями невозможно было обмануть ее. Билли шагнул вперед. Билли решил попробовать: это было все, что ему оставалось.  
Она вжалась в стену.  
\- Мистер Фетчер пе... передает свое глубокое почтение. Он сказал отнести к-капитану ужин.  
\- Я возьму поднос.  
Она была чем-то похожа на Абигаль. Билли не помнил, когда видел Абигаль в последний раз. На секунду, он задел ее руку своей рукой. Ее пальцы были холодными. Испарина лежала на ее белой груди.  
\- В комнате нужно прибрать.  
Ее глаза были влажными, когда она смотрела на него, эти глаза были полны мольбой, и Билли так надеялся, что в нем проснется желание, но его тело молчало, а при мысли о ее тонких ярких губах рот наполнялся вкусом холодной воды.  
\- Он всего лишь человек, - Билли кивнул на дверь, - и он в беде.  
Она ответила так тихо и так веско, как праведник цитирует писание.  
\- Отец говорит, на его корабле было столько крови, что она билась в борта, как резвые волны.  
Билли улыбнулся. Она удивилась. На мгновение, ее лицо стало совсем детским.  
\- Я знаю моряка, который выдумал эту байку. А потом швырнул капитану в лицо все, что тот для него сделал. Теперь он где-то в Бристоле, открыл трактир. По-твоему, чудовище из страшной сказки дало б ему уйти?  
Она смолчала. Билли ушел с подносом. В комнате, он распахнул окно, наполнил кружку, смочил платок и обтер капитану лицо.  
Никто не знал, когда началась лихорадка.  
Флинт не доверял ни ему, ни Хоуэллу, ни команде. Бессонница сжигала его заживо, и он пил - как не пил никогда прежде, в попытке затушить ее, но только разжигал ее сильнее. Он не показывал команде своей слабости, команда закрывала глаза на опасность. Золото, похороненное на далеком острове, изменило их навсегда. Ни угрозы, ни жестокость, ни ложь, ни сила не могли подчинить их. Но надежда - почти сбывшаяся надежда на прекрасный новый мир, на сладкий кусок, на лучшую жизнь, надежда ценной в шесть миллионов пиастр, - она была в каждом новом рассвете, она жила у них на кончиках пальцев, она всегда ждала за горизонтом. Она держала их на цепи. Им всем до одного стало некуда бежать: с Моржа, от Флинта, из команды, и теперь - даже если он был безумен, даже если он вел их на верную смерть, - они не желали об этом знать. У них все равно не было выбора. Каждый на корабле вел тетрадь и подсчитывал свою долю. Тот, кто не мог справиться сам, просил соседа. Они прятали тетрадки на груди. Спали с ними в гамаках. Таскали их под рубашкой. Мечта держала их мертвым грузом и камнем тянула на дно. Где-то в далеком завтрашнем дне они были сыты, и счастливы, и спасены. И нужно было только потерпеть: совсем чуть-чуть. Потому что никто не хотел отправиться на тот свет - до прекрасного завтра, никто не хотел лечь рядом с теми, кто отплыл за Флинтом на остров и не вернулся назад. И никто не хотел уйти с горсткой гиней - самую малость не дотерпев до сказочных богатств.  
Джон Сильвер - не в счет.  
Джон Сильвер - не в счет. И те, кто ушел вместе с ним.  
О болезни капитана Билли узнал случайно. Билли был теперь квартирмейстер, и старпом, и боцман, и последний почтовый голубь, который мотался между Флинтом и его людьми. Они больше не сражались с Англией. Они потеряли Нассоу. Они не задерживались ни в одном порту. Шквальный ветер гонял их по морю, и шторм никогда не заканчивался. На судне осталось двадцать семь человек. Они не пополняли ряды: никто не заслуживал доли, никто из новичков. Ни с кем команда не желала делить свою надежду. И никого Билли не обрек бы пойти на дно вместе с ними.  
Они вышли из Сан-Мартинеса. Билли едва наскреб средства на закупку провианта. Билли отчитывался по списку: монотонно, пункт за пунктом, он знал, что Флинт не слушает, и допекал его за это. "Двадцать фунтов муки, четыре бочонка масла, четыре бочонка рома, двенадцать..." - капитан встал из-за стола. Если он пошатнулся, Билли этого не заметил. "Сто двадцать фунтов солонины, шестьдесят фунтов сушеной рыбы. Черепахи проверены и загружены в трюм, общим числом на..." - вот тогда он упал. Билли бросился к нему раньше, чем понял, что произошло. Билли запер дверь раньше, чем решил соврать своим братьям. Билли поднял ему голову и держал его, боясь выпустить из рук. Потом Билли привел его в чувства и спросил, в чем дело. Кажется, Билли пообещал, что взорвет пороховой погреб, если Флинт солжет ему или отошлет его. Но Флинт не лгал. Он рухнул на подставленное плечо, он был так слаб и так правдив, что Билли едва узнавал его. Через несколько дней, когда дела не пошли на лад, Билли объявил, что они должны встать на стоянку до тех пор, пока капитан не поправится. Флинт согласился: рассеянно, как во сне, доверчиво, как ребенок. Они вошли в устье Саванны, и корабль долго, вязко шел по реке. В порту капитан отпустил людей на берег. Он даже бросил подачку (и Билли не знал, что он сберег эти деньги, и они много раз пригодились бы Билли, пока он вел дела, но все это было уже не существенно). В порту были женщины. В порту был ром. Саванна - не Тортуга, в нее не так легко провалиться, она не обнимает своей густой влажной ночью, только душит, но дело было не в Саванне, не в том, что бордель был тесен, а постели - полны клопов. Не прошло и двух дней, как команда вернулась на корабль. Все, как один, они боялись, что Морж уйдет без них. Все они были опытные моряки. Все знали, что это невозможно. Все когда-то помнили, что команда нужна капитану так же, как ей нужен капитан. Но еще они помнили, как Билли Бонси и Джон Сильвер спросили Флинта, что он сделал с добычей, где оставил ее на острове - и где оставил тех, кто плавал с ним. А Флинт ответил, что они сами могут разузнать - но корабль не будет их ждать. И они замолчали, они оба. И команда замолчала вместе с ними: навсегда.  
Флинт не вставал с постели. Билли каждый день ходил проверить корабль и возвращался к нему. Команде он врал, что у них с капитаном в порту дела: большие, важные дела, которые все изменят. Они не спрашивали и не спорили. Израиль Хэнкс, которого Билли назначил старшим в свое отсутствие, очень тихо и очень невнятно поблагодарил его: за то, что Билли с капитаном, за то, что с ними капитана нет. А после обхода Хэнкс сказал:  
\- Кто-то снова оставил "сережку".  
Так они называли канатные петли, которые свисали то тут, то там, чтобы Сильвер мог уцепиться, передвигаясь по палубе со своим костылем.  
\- Я проверил, чтоб она держалась. Мол, Окорок хлопнется - будет скверно. Ну а потом я вспомнил.  
Билли не стал ему отвечать. Билли знал, что те из них, кто еще верит ему, давно уже не верят в него. И по-прежнему верят в Сильвера: как раз потому, что его с ними больше нет. Билли видел, как кок дважды оставлял ему ужин, хотя Сильвера давно уже не было на борту. И матросы рассказывали друг другу, что слышат, как стучит его костыль. Билли знал, что они вбили себе в голову: если бы Окорок был здесь, все было бы иначе. Но Окорок был здесь. И ничего не было иначе. И теперь он удрал, а Билли остался. И это было все, что Билли стоило знать. Он надеялся, что капитан тоже - знает. Эта надежда держала его на якоре куда крепче надежды на золото.  
Флинт закашлялся. Билли сел на его постель, положил ладонь ему на грудь, и приступ понемногу отпустил. Билли поднес кружку к его губам, и пока капитан жадно пил, вода текла по его горлу, по его лицу, а волосы у него на загривке были мокрыми, и такими теплыми, и Билли стер воду с его щеки, и вот тогда Флинт открыл глаза.  
\- Ты вернулся.  
Он хмурился, как будто в глаза ему било солнце, и в этих глазах была неистовая, мучительная уязвимость. Билли боялся его: они все боялись. Билли смотрел ему в спину, когда капитан отдавал приказы, и в эти секунды у Билли захватывало дух. Сомневаясь в нем, ненавидя его, пытаясь его удержать, Билли все равно шел за ним: шаг за шагом, не в силах остановиться. Но ни его мощь, ни его хитрость, ни его воля никогда не действовали на Билли так, как этот взгляд.  
"Ты вернулся". Теперь - когда руки Флинта дрожали, когда лихорадка трясла и скручивала его тело, - мог ли Билли уйти на корабль и отчалить с попутным ветром? Мог ли он заставить команду бросить Флинта здесь, вместе с ключом к сокровищам? Стали бы они слушать? Смог бы он попытаться?  
\- Конечно.  
Конечно, вернулся. Конечно, не смог бы.  
\- Помоги мне сесть.  
Это звучало так буднично и просто, так осмысленно, что Билли прошиб озноб. В последние дни Билли начал свыкаться с тем, что больше капитан не придет в себя. Теперь - когда оказалось, что он ошибся. Когда у него появилась надежда. Эта мысль внушала только отвращение и животный страх. Смерть, во всем своем уродстве и необратимости, стала вдруг такой реальной, такой близкой и осязаемой. Мухи садились на холодное мокрое мясо, и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Билли понял - как никогда ясно - что он не будет готов. Он не сможет опустить Флинта в землю. Все закончится здесь - как только закончится он.  
\- У меня случались дни и получше.  
\- Как и у всех нас.  
Капитан поймал его руку. Хватка Флинта по-прежнему была крепкой, ладонь была совсем сухой, между большим и указательным пальцем была шершавая, многолетняя мозоль, и Билли не чувствовал на себе этой руки - вот уже три года - но мог бы по памяти нарисовать ее карту, и мысленно путешествовать по ней, до конца своих дней.  
\- Помнишь, как я сказал, что никогда не врал тебе?  
Наверняка такое было, и не раз. И каждый раз это была ложь, но сейчас Билли хватило бы щедрости об этом забыть.  
\- Я знаю, почему ты не смог мне поверить.  
Флинт улыбнулся: его улыбка была неловкой, даже глупой - и такой теплой, что к ней невозможно было привыкнуть.  
\- Кроме всего прочего...  
Билли улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- ...даже если уловок и недомолвок было не так много. Я дал тебе еще меньше правды.  
Флинт оперся о постель и попытался сесть прямо. Он тяжело дышал, его запястье было перевязано после того, как местный доктор пускал ему кровь, и капитан поморщился от боли, а Билли сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы не броситься помогать ему. Теперь Флинт был самим собой. Теперь с ним была его гордость, и Билли не хотел оскорбить ее.  
\- Не хочу верить, что это слишком поздно исправить.  
Билли нечем было отвечать. У него не было достаточно больших слов и достаточно ясных мыслей. Он сидел, не шевелясь, и старался дышать потише.  
\- Мой пояс. Возьми его.  
Билли плохо слушались руки. Он помнил, как в детстве влез в ботинки отца. Вот так же трудно было в них шагать.  
Кортик был у капитана под рукой: сейчас и всегда. Он вспорол шов, соединяющий два пласта кожи, и на свет появляется клочок бумаги: сложенный в четверо, испачканный чернилами, землей и кровью.  
\- Это?..  
\- Здесь карта острова Скелета. По ней ты без труда найдешь золото. Оно твое. Твое и... команды, если ты сочтешь нужным. По крайней мере, кого-то оно сделает счастливым.  
Билли развернул бумагу. Чья кровь была на ней? Морсета? Дэвиса? Эплби? Билли знал всех, кто тогда отплыл с Флинтом. Звал их своими братьями. И никого из них не смог защитить. А мстить за них было бессмысленно: так он себе говорил. Никому из команды он никогда об этом не рассказывал, но для него золота просто не существовало. Он давно перестал верить, что однажды его поднимут из сырой земли. Билли решил, что будущее не наступит. Капитан не выпустит их, не даст им шанса сбежать. Но вот это будущее лежало у Билли в руках, и Флинт смотрел на него с улыбкой.  
\- И Вы просто его уступите? После...  
После того, что Вы сделали с нами. После того, что сделали с собой. После того, как заставили всех нас поверить, что наша добыча, наши жизни, наш корабль, наша свобода никогда нам не принадлежали.  
\- Я так долго пытался внушить им, будто я знаю, что делаю. Но я больше не знаю. Может, не знал никогда. А ты, как обычно, понял это быстрее всех.  
Флинт накрыл его пальцы своими, и Билли выпустил листок.  
\- Без тебя оно ничего стоит. Десять лет жизни, столько крови, шесть миллионов пиастр - все пыль и ржавые гвозди. Звучит жутко, не так ли? Достаточно, чтобы я... чтобы было не слишком просто в этом признаться.  
Флинт смотрел на него и ждал ответа: любого. В его лице была усталая печаль, так смотрят псы на жаре, и ветер разносит мягкую пыль.  
\- Я не знаю, когда все пошло не так. Когда это случилось с тобой... когда я - позволил этому случиться...  
Флинт положил руку ему чуть ниже колена - и все в Билли замерло, и кровь понесла по застывшему телу мягкую ночь на Тортуге, бездонное черное небо, мирный прибой и скрип койки в другой комнатушке, над другим трактиром. Они раздевались в темноте, медленно и робко, как новобрачные, и глаза Джеймса были влажными, и сквозь них двоих текло одно дыхание. На утро, Джеймс проснулся раньше него и покинул трактир, не оставив ничего, кроме молчания.  
\- А может, как только мы начали. Ты был так ошеломительно молод. И в тебе...  
Джеймс сделал движение, проводя черту от Билли к себе. Он запнулся, как будто припоминая чужие слова.  
\- В тебе была радость. И жизнь. И музыка. И я должен был остановиться. Я это понимал. Но я... просто не стал.  
Билли наклонился ближе и убрал прядь волос с его лба.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Что не стал.  
Потом Билли поцеловал его. Джеймс обнял его за шею с доверчивой, отчаянной легкостью. Уперся лбом ему в щеку. Так они сидели, и Билли подумал, что он уснул, но Джеймс заговорил снова.  
\- Я стою посреди пустыни, солнце жжет со всех сторон, мне некуда скрыться. Я ослеп, я поглупел, я забыл, кто я. Назад мне не вернуться, впереди - тот же самый песок, что вчера, что десять лет назад. Я устал их вести, я устал брести, я схожу с ума. Будь со мной, пока я дышу: это займет не долго. Будь со мной.  
И теперь у Билли нашлись слова.  
Что угодно. Всегда. Ни о чем не тревожься.  
Но Флинт продолжил:  
\- Джон. Что угодно. Только не оставляй меня.

Израиль Хэнкс попросил отвести его к телу. Другие боялись призрака и не высовывались на берег. Билли привел Хэнкса в таверну. Девчонка закончила обряжать капитана в новую сорочку. Подушку, которой Билли душил его, она подложила Флинту под голову.  
\- Он сказал что-нибудь напоследок?  
"Он не проговорился о золоте?" - вот что Хэнкс хотел знать. Карту Билли спрятал за пазуху. Он решил отбыть в Англию - чтобы сгнить вместе с ней, пока клад лежит похороненный на другом конце света, совсем рядом с их капитаном. Одно Билли знал наверняка: чего бы ему это не стоило, пока он жив, Джон Сильвер не получит ни монеты из сокровищ Флинта.  
\- "Дерби, еще рому!". Что-то в этом духе.  
Это все, что он мог им рассказать.


End file.
